A Fox at Higgins Haven
by GoldRedeemer
Summary: Fox's offscreen death in Friday the 13th part 3 in 3D.


Maybe we shouldn't do this, Ali." Fox stood close to her boyfriend alongside the Dodge Ram van. Loco, the third member of their small gang surveyed the area of Higgins Haven, eyes covered by dark sunglasses. "Hey, we gotta even the score, don't we?" Ali turned to Fox, his clean shaven head reflecting the late afternoon sun rays. He told the woman that no one would get hurt, so she stood back while Ali and Loco proceeded to siphon the gas out of the large vehicle's tank. Ali removed the cigarette from Loco's mouth, tossing it away. He failed to notice his partner in crime stupidly place a fresh one in his mouth. Neither of them noticed that Fox had slipped away.

Higgins Haven was awfully quiet, serene. A perfect place for a party, Fox thought to herself. Her attention had been drawn to the large barn standing a short distance away from her companions. In some ways, she felt anxious to see that big structure being burned to the ground. Although, Ali could have thought of something more harmless, like slitting the tires of the van. No. Ali wanted the ultimate revenge, and slitting all four tires just wouldn't cut it. If it couldn't be done Ali's way, there was no way at all. But Fox loved him, as well as trusted him, and if he said that no one would get hurt, she believed him. She started walking over toward the barn, wondering where that fiesty brunette from the convenient store was.

The inside of the barn was quiet. If anyone had walked in, he or she would have been completely unaware that a hideously deformed killer had taken refuge inside, in a toolshed near the entrance. Jason rested on top of a pile of hay. He needed a bit of recooperation before dusk fell, before he spilled more innocent blood. His own had dried, caking around his shoulder, where the machete had inflicted serious damage a couple of nights before. He had let his guard down, attacking the blonde woman's boyfriend and temporarily forgetting about her. She had stopped him, but did not succeed in killing him. The wound hurt, but for some reason, Jason didn't feel much pain.

He continued to rest, but not for long. The sound of one of the barn's double doors being opened reached his ears. Jason sat up, careful at not making the slightest noise. His view of the doors was blocked, so he quietly stood, not moving yet. After a half minute, he heard an odd sound, very close by, like a clinging or a funny tapping against something metallic. He also noticed a thin shadow. He stepped foward, coming into view to observe a Black woman, dressed in tight, dark leather, snooping around. She was too busy exploring parts of the barn to notice him standing there, glaring at her closely. Jason quietly shut the door of the toolshed.

The sun bore down on Fox as she reached the front of the barn. She pulled one of the double doors back and slipped inside. If her gang was going to burn it down, she wanted to make damn sure that there was no one in there first. Upon entering the barn, she felt glad to be out of that hot sun, but as she looked around the inside, her whole world seemed to light up even more. Fox had never seen the inside of a barn before, (having grown up in the big city) so this was all completely new to her. Never before had she seen so many tools, hay bales, horse saddles, a dusty water canteene, and other equipment that she assumed was mainly used on a farm. There was even an antique bicycle hanging upside down on a far wall.

She was fascinated by all of this junk. One thing that Fox had always wanted to do was ride a horse, ever since she had seen one on television as a child. Riding a motorcycle was ok, but riding a horse, to feel the sheer strength of such an animal underneath you while riding was... A sound behind Fox made her turn around. Nothing. The noise had been subtle, so it was probably just the wind.

With her back towards him, Jason carefully positioned himself in front of a ladder leading to the second level of the barn as Fox continued to explore, completely oblivious to his presence. As quietly as possible, he climbed the ladder, silently reaching the top. On the hay covered floor of the loft, lay a big pitchfork that had been used earlier by one of the vacationers. Jason picked up the heavy tool, gripping it with both hands. Down below, he heard the woman stumble and fall, coincidentally very close to another pitchfork. Any closer, Fox would have been blind, probably even dead. Jason heard her say, "Shit!" as he walked back to the opening of the loft.

That was a close one, Fox thought as she pushed herself off the floor to stand once more, brushing hay from her slender body. It was then that she noticed the ladder leading to a loft. Who knew what great stuff could be waiting for her up there? She approached the ladder, gripping a rung with both nail painted hands, barely dodging the small pile of hay that mysteriously fell down at her. "Who's up there?" Hay didn't just fall by itself like that. Unless maybe if it was on the very edge. Someone was obviously up there, just not within Fox's eyesight. Looking up toward the opening, she braced herself and climbed up cautiously, hoping to God that no one else was inside of the dusty barn. Fox continued her ascent up the ladder as an unseen killer patiently waited above her.

There wasn't much in the loft area of the barn that Fox stepped up into. Just more hay bales. Narrow rays from the late afternoon sunlight shown in, revealing a thin layer of dust and dirt floating in the air. It wouldn't be much longer before nightfall, but outside there was still more than enough light. Fox surveyed the top level, looking behind the hay bales for whoever was possibly hiding from her, if anyone at all. After her quick, but inaccurate scan, Fox decided that she was alone inside of the barn. Maybe it was a bird or two that had been responsible for the few pieces of falling hay. That's all it was, just some bird.

The loft of the barn was constructed with a large square opening, complete with another set of double doors which hung wide open. In the middle of the opening, a thick braided rope hung motionlessly. Fox made her way to the opening, feeling the summer heat and a slight breeze on her skin. She had sort of an expansive view of Higgins Haven, although there really wasn't much to see besides the many trees of the forest and the lake. Her eyes caught sight of the front end of the Dodge Ram, while the rest of her view was partially obscured by leaves and branches from a group of trees. She could see Ali and Loco turned away from her direction, working on the van. Fox gripped the rope with one hand as a sly grin formed across her attractive face.

From the shadows, Jason watched the woman wearing the red headband and leather outfit, holding onto the rope. He could have easily dispatched of her sooner, if she had seen him, but no one had seen Jason upon his first arrival at the private vacationing spot. The barn was a perfect place for hiding out until after dark. He would kill them all before they even realized they were in peril. He waited patiently for the right opportunity to take out this woman, who now swung back and forth on the dangling rope. Very soon, that opportunity would present itself.

"Take this to the barn and start pouring," Ali roughly passed his friend Loco a filled gasoline container. "And find Fox!" Loco took the heavy red container and scampered away in a crouch, while cautiously looking behind. After the gang had set fire to the barn, they would haul ass out of the area on their bikes, naturally. Ali knew of a good biker bar on the other side of town, one that was notorious for huge biker brawls. That would be the gang's next destination once they were finished here. All he had to do was locate Fox and empty the container of gas around and inside of the barn. A sound which reminded him of a banshee caused Loco to remove his eyewear suddenly. He stood in front of the barn, looking up.

"Whoooooaaaaahhoooo!" Fox was having the time of her life, swinging back and forth on a rope as if she were Sheena, queen of the jungle. Women, Loco thought to himself as he set the gas can down. "What the hell are you doing?" This wasn't good. Fox could draw unwanted attention to the gang from the vacationers. "Get off that thing!" He threw his sunglasses up toward her, but they hardly reached. The woman just kept smiling and swinging, ignoring Loco. "Whoooooooh! This feels gooooooooood!" Loco reached down for the can. "Ali is gonna be pissed if he sees you screwin around. Now come on, we got shit to do." As Loco peered back toward the top of the barn, he only saw the rope swinging back and forth, without Fox. A look of confusion found its way to Loco's sweaty face. "What the hell?"

The woman continued to swing on the rope, making some type of strange wailing with her voice, the killer noticed. Very faintly, he could also hear a masculine voice below, outside the barn. Now was the time for Jason to make his move. He easily crept out of the shadows that concealed him from view, holding the pitchfork in his left hand. A murderous gleam shown in his eyes as he approached the woman from behind, now less than eight feet from her.

Fox was preparing to swing again, but failed to do so, as a hand roughly closed around her slender neck, pulling her away from the sunlit opening. She gripped and beat at the hand, unable to breathe or scream. The face of her attacker came into view and Fox went wild, struggling and kicking. She was slammed against a high wooden rafter, held up by Jason with one hand, choking the woman. Out of the corner of one eye, Fox noticed that the facially deformed man held a good size pitchfork. She didn't have to wonder about what he planned on using it for. Certainly not for hay.

In a desperate last attempt, Fox dug her newly manicured nails into Jason's hand, drawing little blood. It did nothing to harm him, it actually made him angrier. With all of his strength, Jason plunged the pitchfork through Fox's throat, pinning her to the rafter. The stabbing had such brute force behind it that the blades of the pitchfork exploded through the opposite side of the rafter behind Fox. He stood before the woman for a moment, observing her body convulse and twitch, the blood pouring from her mouth and neck. Her last thought was of Ali, before the light faded from her open eyes.

Jason waited until the spasms ceased before walking away from the corpse of the female biker, hung in place on the rafter, courtesy of the pitchfork. Whoever she had been talking to moments earlier would more than likely come looking for her. Jason was intelligent enough to realize this as he spotted another pitchfork propped against the wall. Below him, he could hear the sound of someone else entering the barn, so he took the pitchfork and crouched in a corner behind a hay bale. The man on the first floor was calling out to the woman with agitation in his voice. Little did Loco realize that Fox had just been viciously murdered and he would soon be joining her. He climbed the ladder leading to the hay loft, unaware that he was actually entering through death's door.


End file.
